4am
by INVISIUS
Summary: It's 4am and Tsukiyama is hungry.


I solemnly swear I don't own the anime/manga Tokyo ghoul, nor the characters. I own le plot though.

**4am**

Covered in sheets, a small sheen of sweat covering him, he slightly shifted to regain what little comfort he had had before.

He was hungry, again, could easily find someone to seduce and devour, would probably do that later actually, but he knew it wouldn't completely satiate his desire.

Nothing ever did.

Shifting once again he sat up and with a small tired smirk he lifted a hand and put it through messy bluish hair. He felt sticky, tank top sticking to his skin, and at once felt that intense hunger strike him again, deciding enough was enough he lifted himself out of bed, each step taken with an otherworldly grace, and went to prepare himself a midnight snack.

Tsukiyama Shuu was called gourmet for a reason, to which one could tell from his restaurant, and also from the way he cooked. Masterful at his art, if he were human then he probably would've been a chef.

He didn't mind the hunting and killing of humans, craved it with an animalistic hunger at times actually, but he did find it savage to just rip them apart. What was the point of eating if you couldn't enjoy your food? The humans got to do it so why couldn't he also?

So Tsukiyama held himself to his own standard, not grotesquely dining on a freshly killed corpse, although he had to admit to how the taste changed when it was fresher, but preparing quality meat in a way even humans would find delectable.

Tsukiyama added a dash of this and that, sautéed the meat of a toned deltoid he had kept stored special, the taste was firm yet giving and they could easily be his favorite part of a person, before plating his food neatly and taking it to his table.

"It's so early.." He yawned and slightly stretched, violet eyes changing with a blink to rubies, the white of his eyes darkening to pitch

With a fork and a knife he mannerfully cut into and feasted, dipping parts into sauce and with mms of delight and only ceised for sips of his drink. He ate slowly, savoring every bite he took with sighs of content and groans of delight, stopping only when he finished all his food.

Tsukiyama then proceeded to narrow his eyes, a sudden rage overtaking him, and with a growl picked up his plate and threw it onto the floor, shattering it messily into little shards. He swiped carelessly at his cup, breaking it on the floor as well, red eyes ablaze as he looked for more things to destroy.

"Fucking plates.." He muttered, moving to take his plates out of the cupboard when a voice announced cooly

"Something wrong, Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki, looking tired and slightly agitated with messed up snow hair, stood wrapped in a blanket, looking anything but fearsome as he cuddled into the blankets he held around himself though he voice still held its tone of authority

"Nothing, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama sighed in response, his eyes returning to their original lilac coloring, as he moved to find something to clean up his mess with

"Doesn't sound like nothing," was what he got in response as he lowered himself down and began cleaning up the shards, and he grunted in affirmation

"It's unnecessary." Tsukiyama yawned, continuing his cleaning

A silence hovered over them for a bit, Tsukiyama not caring and Kaneki standing there forming a response in his head it seemed. Kaneki then bent over, it was cute especially since he was huddled in that cream blanket, and began helping quicken up the process. The silence stretched on but it was comfortable, the two picking up the last of the shards (they weren't that small but Tsukiyama had broken a plate and a cup) with a few drops of blood on the floor, Tsukiyama stood to grab a paper towel, damped it, then mopped up the spots. He was aware of steel gray eyes analyzing him, watching him relaxedly move to throw away the napkin, the floor clean again.

He wasn't one for thank you, especially when he didn't ask for Kaneki's help, so Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki before moving to retreat to his room in their current hideout when a hand gently tapped his back.

Kaneki had a look of determination on his face, like that tap had called for a lot of courage, and his smell was absolutely astounding.

"You know, Tsukiyama-san, if something's wrong it's not unnecessary if you'd like someone to talk to." His voice was hushed but there was a seriousness about it, Kaneki nodded before pulling his hand back into his blanket cocoon and walking to his room

Tsukiyama stood, a little surprised, but a smirk soon made its way onto his face. Who knew that this new scary Kaneki could suddenly change the way Tsukiyama thought, he thinks it's then that his desire for Kaneki may have changed into something more than a desire to just eat him. Perhaps he had just found a crack in this Kaneki's armor, one Tsukiyama could just burrow into and make his own, win Kaneki's trust long enough for him to-

Tsukiyama walked forward, large steps to catch up to Kaneki's fleeting form, and grabbed his shoulder. Turning him around, a defensive look of alarm on Kaneki's face, Tsukiyama lowered down and met his lips.

It was quick, a peck really, long enough for Tsukiyama to have a hinted taste Kaneki but only barely, before releasing him and turning around to walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you for your help, Kaneki-kun, I feel much better now."

And Kaneki later then proceeded to contemplate the necessity of Tsukiyama's kiss before giving up and once again not giving a fuck.

Tsukiyama and Kaneki are my trashy ship from Tokyo Ghoul. I'm sorry for this. Congrats if you got this far. Really though. Because who writes fluff between a man obsessed with eating another man. Geez. Apparently that would be me. And i wasn't sure how else to tag this as other than romance and general. Also, spoilera for bad ass white haired Kaneki?

Hope you liked it?

INVISIUS


End file.
